


Algo especial

by alquimista_otaku



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alquimista_otaku/pseuds/alquimista_otaku
Summary: Un pequeño regalo y una gran pregunta





	Algo especial

Hola se siente raro estar nuevamente en el fandom xD pero bueno, quería contribuir con una pequeña historia

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**Algo especial**

Dante y Nero llevaban saliendo tres años, lo cual a ambos casi les parecía una eternidad, ya casi ni eran capaces de recordar cómo había sido su vida antes de estar junto al otro.

Por eso, es por lo que Dante tomó una decisión, una que hubiese tenido que tomar hace tiempo.

Aprovechando aquella misión a la que tuvo que ir solo, tomó un desvío al volver a la ciudad. En sus últimas misiones había intentado causar menos daños de lo normal y llevaba la deuda con Lady bastante bien, lo que le permitió ahorrar un poco durante medio año. Ahora con ese dinero ahorrado, el cual para ser sinceros no era mucho, pero podría llevar a cabo sus planes.

Estos consistían en ir a la mejor (y única) joyería de la ciudad.

Intentando no pensar demasiado, Dante entró decidido en la joyería y entregó los bocetos en los que llevaba trabajando unos meses, ya que el cazador deseaba algo especial y único, en lugar de cualquier baratija.

\- Es un diseño bastante extraño para unos anillos - dijo el vendedor que nunca había recibido un pedido parecido

\- Quiero algo que nos represente a mi pareja y a mí - explicó Dante

\- Su novia debe ser muy afortunada - añadió el vendedor

Dante quiso reír ante la palabra novia, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

\- ¿De qué material los quiere? - preguntó el hombre mientras sacaba un muestrario - Tenemos algunos muy bonitos -

Dante no necesitó mirar aquellos materiales, pues ya tenía algo en mente, algo diferente.

El hombre estaba preparado para lo que iba a hacer, pero no por ello dolía menos.

\- ¿Podría usar algo del metal de esto? Con fundir un poco bastaría - pidió Dante mientras ponía a sus pistolas encima del mostrador

Dante no había perdido la cabeza, pero después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, llego a la conclusión, de que cualquier anillo sería un objeto vacío sin valor alguno a pesar de su precio, ¿Y qué mejor manera de demostrar su amor por Nero, que fundir un poco de Ebony e Ivory para crear sus alianzas? Solo esperaba que siguiesen funcionando perfectamente después de eso.

\- Es posible, me imagino que querrá llevarse las pistolas de nuevo, así que fundiré el metal necesario ahora - explicó el hombre

\- Perfecto, ¿Cuándo podría recoger los anillos? - preguntó Dante

\- En dos días deberían estar listos - respondió el dueño

Cuando el hombre acabó y le devolvió sus pistolas, Dante se sintió tranquilo al ver que seguían bien, una pequeña diferencia, pero nada que alguien pudiese notar y Dante se acostumbraría rápido al mínimo cambio de peso en ellas. Probablemente Trish se hubiese burlado de él al ver como se preocupaba por sus armas.

Una vez en el Devil May Cry, Dante comenzó con su rutina. Siempre que regresaba de una misión esta consistía en saludar vagamente con la mano a Trish y a Lady, ya que sentía que, de hablar, esas dos usarían todas sus palabras en su contra.

Si Nero estaba en el local, lo saludaría con un beso en la mejilla, ya que da igual lo estúpido que fuese eso, siempre logra sacar una sonrisa al menor.

Después de saludar a su pareja, por fin podía dejar sus pistolas y a Rebellion encima de su escritorio, para acto seguido sentarse en su silla y poner los pies sobre la mesa. En ella ya había una caja de pizza esperando por él, junto a varias cajas vacías, pero eso es otro tema diferente.

Disfrutar de una pizza después de una misión era lo mejor para el hombre, sentía que no había nada más que pudiese desear.

Mientras él disfrutaba de su comida, Trish y Lady hablaban de una misión o quizás le estuviesen pidiendo dinero, Dante no les estaba prestando tanta atención como para saberlo.

Nero, harto de tanta suciedad, empezó con lo que se había convertido en una rutina, la cual consistía en recoger la mayor parte de la basura que Dante dejaba tirada, comenzando por su escritorio. Ahora podía estar recogiendo en silencio, pero Dante era consciente de que más tarde le regañaría por ello.

Antes de que Dante pudiese darse cuenta, Nero estaba tirando todas las cajas vacías de pizza que habían estado "adornando" su escritorio en los últimos días. Todos excepto Dante estarían de acuerdo, en que ese escritorio tenía más similitud con una pocilga.

Intentando no perder la paciencia al limpiar aquello, Nero levantó las pistolas, con intención de apartarlas del camino de los pies de Dante, ya que no era la primera vez que las tira al suelo accidentalmente.

La duda en el rostro de Nero hizo temblar a Dante, era imposible que le hubiese descubierto, pero como siempre, Nero prestaba mucha atención a Dante y a lo que le rodea, además de que solía limpiar las armas de su pareja, por lo que acabó acostumbrándose a su peso.

\- Tus pistolas se sienten más ligeras - dijo Nero finalmente en voz alta

Dante notó que eso no fue una pregunta, su pareja estaba afirmando que había algo malo allí.

\- Son imaginaciones tuyas - intentó zanjar el tema Dante, mientras sacaba otro pedazo de pizza de la caja

La mirada molesta de Nero bastó para callar al mayor, el chico no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de algo raro en la actitud de Dante. Nero sospechaba, ya que no era normal que Dante no hubiese notado el más mínimo cambio en sus preciadas armas.

\- ¿Qué sucedió en la misión? - preguntó Nero intentando sacar información

Dante no podía decirle la verdad, al menos no hasta que tuviese los anillos, pero tampoco deseaba mentirle a Nero.

Por lo que optó por pedirle a su compañero que confiase en él, esa confianza tan maravillosa que había entre él y su futuro prometido.

\- Nero - llamó con tono serio el hombre - Dame dos días, después te lo explicaré todo, pero hasta entonces tendrás que confiar en mí -

Nero hizo una mueca, le disgustaba no saber que planeaba Dante, pero después de tres años de relación, había aprendido a confiar plenamente en su pareja.

\- Más te vale tener una muy buena explicación para ese entonces - añadió Nero, dando el tema por zanjado

Dante sonrió, amaba a ese chico y no se arrepentía de haber usado a sus pistolas para demostrarlo.

Al finalizar los dos días, Dante pudo recoger los anillos y no podía estar más feliz con el resultado. Eran unos anillos de plata normales, pero lo especial se encontraba en el acabado. El anillo que le pertenecería a Nero tenía por fuera a Rebellion grabado, mientras que el de Dante tenía a Red Queen de Nero, ambos en relieve. Los dos anillos tenían por dentro la inscripción "juntos hasta el infierno". Lo cual casi rozaba la ironía.

Dante estaba tan emocionado y contento con el resultado, que no le importó que los anillos fuesen algo más caros de lo que había esperado.

Con el ligero peso de la caja en el bolsillo, Dante partió rumbo al Devil May Cry.

El hombre no había planeado nada especial para pedirle matrimonio a Nero, quería que fuese algo espontáneo ya que sentía que sería mucho mejor de esa manera, solos él y Nero.

Para su suerte, cuando Dante volvió al local, ni Trish ni Lady se encontraban allí.

\- Fueron a recoger algo - explicó Nero leyendo su expresión

Dante vio su oportunidad y no podía aguantar más las ganas de hacerle aquella importante pregunta a su pareja.

\- Nero - llamó el mayor

La atención de Nero se concentró automáticamente en Dante.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste hace unos días? - comenzó Dante

\- ¿Sobre tus pistolas? - corroboró él

\- Así es, me gustaría darte ahora la explicación que te debo - continuó Dante

Nero asintió, temiendo interrumpir.

\- Ebony e Ivory son mis armas favoritas junto a Rebellion – explicó el mayor

\- Todos lo saben - añadió Nero

Dante realmente no dejaba que nadie tocase sus pistolas, con la única excepción de Nero.

\- Y por eso mismo, esta es mi manera de demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí - dijo Dante mientras sacaba la pequeña caja de su bolsillo - Me preguntaste por la razón por la que mis pistolas eran más ligeras, así que aquí la tienes -

Nero observó a Dante sin decir palabra alguna mientras él abría la caja y dejaba a la vista el par de anillos plateados. En una situación normal, no hubiese sido fácil dejar al joven sin palabras o insultos, pero algo tan sencillo como una pequeña caja logró borrar vocabulario alguno de su mente.

No fue el hecho de unos anillos lo que le dejó sin habla, si no saber el sacrificio que Dante hizo por él, saber que había fundido algo tan importante para que ello pudiese demostrar un poco sus sentimientos. Eso fue lo que hizo derretirse el corazón del menor. Eso y que Dante quisiese pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

El mayor estaba un poco nervioso por la tardanza de Nero en dar una respuesta, pero entendía que no era una decisión fácil, por lo que estaba dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo que necesitase.

Nero viendo que era incapaz de articular frase o palabra alguna, optó por actuar.

El chico abrazó a Dante por el cuello y escondió su cara en el pecho del mayor.

El hijo de Sparda no dudó en abrazar a su pareja, sintiendo como una gran felicidad lo embargaba.

\- ¿Puedo ponerte el anillo? - preguntó Dante besando la cabeza del menor

Nero se separó y tomó el anillo que sabía sería de Dante, poniéndoselo así al mayor.

\- ¿El diseño fue idea tuya? - preguntó finalmente Nero

\- ¿A qué no parecía que yo fuese tan romántico? Pero estoy seguro de que te enamoraste nuevamente de mí - añadió Dante con una sonrisa mientras ponía el anillo con el grabado de Rebellion en el dedo de su prometido

\- Tienes un ego muy grande, digamos que no podría enamorarme otra vez de ti - bromeó Nero

\- ¿Por qué ya me amas demasiado? - preguntó Dante sin poder contener su sonrisa

Nero era consciente de la felicidad de Dante en esos momentos y lo peor de todo, es que era contagiosa, pues él no podía evitar sonreír también al sentir el frío metálico en su dedo anular.

\- Te amo - dijo Nero antes de besar a Dante

El mayor no tuvo que responder, pues había dejado sus sentimientos muy claros con esos anillos. Aun así, lo volvió a demostrar en el beso.

Ninguno podía imaginarse una vida sin el otro a su lado.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta principal del Devil May Cry, se encontraban los dos miembros restantes del negocio.

\- Perdimos la oportunidad para hacer nuestra aparición - murmuró Trish

\- Los felicitaremos otro día, pero si ahora no nos vamos rápido, seremos espectadores de algo que no queremos ver - añadió Lady mientras anotaba en su lista de deudas "pagar por trauma ocasionado" y añadía varios ceros detrás

Ya después discutirían con Dante, teniendo a Nero de negociador.

**Fin**

* * *

Sé que el fandom está muerto, pero sentía que le debía algo a esta pareja que tanto me gusta ^^


End file.
